


You Don't Need to be Afraid

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura lives in a cabin in the woods, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I mean how much gayer can you get, Injury, Injury Recovery, Klance is mentioned but only briefly, Other, Strangers to Lovers, Werecats, non-binary Pidge, pallura, soft, this is honestly SO SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: Allura didn't have to run for long before she found the source of the smell, seeing a small person leaning against a tree. They probably only came up to her collarbones, and had bright orange, fluffy hair. Their short haired tabby ears were nestled in it, and a tail was tucked between their legs. The wide glasses that were perched on their nose were askew.Allura looked over all of that quickly, her eyes focusing on their leg, which was bloodied and battered.
Relationships: Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	You Don't Need to be Afraid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yugilee123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugilee123/gifts).



Allura sat up in her bed, stretching her arms above her head. She got up so she was sitting on the floor with her legs still in the bed. Her bed was a big circle sunken into the floor, with a mattress and more blankets than anyone would ever need. 

She climbed off the floor and padded over to her bathroom, then pulled her hair back into a pony tail. Her hair spilled over her forearms, and she was careful of her ears as she secured the elastic in place.

Allura changed into a pair of cropped leggings and a baggy shirt, grabbing her watering can and heading out to water her plants. She'd been living alone for the past 2 years, and had been growing her own food for 1. She didn't have to go in to town, which was sometimes risky. She looked mostly human while not in her cat form, but she still had white fluffy ears and a tail. And she quite enjoyed living alone.

She had taken a nap after her lunch, and needed to do her routine for the evening. She quickly watered the small house plants on her porch, then moved off of it to go water her more extensive garden. She harvested the few things that were fully grown, being some tomatoes, potatoes, carrots, and a few green peppers. 

Allura was ready to head inside when a foreign smell caught her nose, and she took a deeper whiff to try and discern what it was. Allura's eyes widened when she recognized the rusty smell of blood. 

Allura quickly put down her watering can and went in the direction of the smell, quickly leading her to a small clearing. 

Allura's heart clenches as she sees the small tabby cat in the middle, with its back leg bloodied up. Allura rushed over and found that it was unconscious. She quickly scooped up the cat and cradled it to her chest, smoothing its fur back from its head and cooing at it. 

Allura hurried back to her cabin, then rushed in and placed the cat on her couch. She went into the bathroom and got things to disinfect the wound. She came back and sat down next to the cat, then pulled it into her lap gently. She carefully wiped the blood off, and disinfected it. The cat flinched in its sleep, and Allura shushed the cat and cooed gently. Allura wrapped a bandage around its leg then placed it back on her couch.

Allura made sure the doors were all locked before she went into her bathroom, taking a quick shower. She put away all the things she used to patch up the cat, then pulled on a pair of black sweatpants and a light pink undershirt.

She walks out of her bathroom and is going to see if the cat's awake, but it's nowhere to be seen. Allura grows anxious and starts looking around, only getting worse as more time passes without her finding the cat. She realizes then that the door was unlocked, and slipped on her shoes before running out and frantically searching for the cat. It's still severely injured, and it won't last that long with its injury.

Allura searched for about 20 minutes before sighing, giving up and starting to head inside. 

A pained yelp broke out from Allura's left, and she took off in that direction, smelling blood once more as she nears where she heard the yelp.

Allura didn't have to run for long before she found the source of the smell, seeing a small person leaning against a tree. They probably only came up to her collarbones, and had bright orange, fluffy hair. Their short haired tabby ears were nestled in it, and a tail was tucked between their legs. The wide glasses that were perched on their nose were askew. 

Allura looked over all of that quickly, her eyes focusing on their leg, which was bloodied and battered.

She made the connection in her head very quickly, and panicked when she realized they had to have walked from her house all the way here, and had to be in an extreme amount of pain.

Allura rushed over, which startled the other, who squeaked and slipped on the tree, making them fall down to the ground. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, so sorry!" Allura falls down to her knees beside the tabby, which makes them curl up into themself and whimper.

She felt a pang in her chest as she watched them try to get away from her, and gently reached out to place her hand over theirs.

They flinched violently, but didn't pull away. Allura took in a shaky breath and lowered her voice significantly from where it had been before. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I really just want to help you, and it honestly doesn't look like you'll make it much longer with your leg."

The tabby lifted their head and eyed Allura with their hazelnut eyes, distrust still clearly displayed there. 

Allura smiled encouragingly and stroked her thumb over their hand. "I truly don't mean you any harm. If I did, do you think that I would've bandaged you up?"

The tabby looked away and shook their head, making Allura smile gently. "C'mon. Let's go back to my cabin and I can bandage up a _human_ sized leg, okay?"

They looked up at Allura, and apparently saw something they liked, because they nodded and allowed Allura to help them off the ground. She got them off the ground carefully, then wrapped her arm around their waist to keep the pressure off their leg. Allura had to bend over just a little to keep her arm there as they walked. The tabby was _short._

They got back to her cabin and Allura helped the other onto her couch, then dashed into her bathroom to get her first aid kit and a wet washcloth. Allura came back and sat down in front of them, gently pulling their leg into her lap. She took the cloth and started cleaning up the dried blood, keeping her touch gentle as to not scare the tabby even further. 

After she finished cleaning the skin around the wound, Allura got out a disinfectant liquid. She placed her hand on the tabby's knee and got them to look at her. "This next part is gonna hurt, but it'll stop your leg from getting infected, which would hurt worse."

They took in a deep breath then nodded, and placed their hand of top of Allura's on their knee. Allura gave a small squeeze, and gently touched the cotton ball to the wound. The tabby hissed and gripped Allura's hand with more force, and Allura worked quickly and thoroughly. Once she was done, she patted their knee then pulled her hand away, getting an antibiotic cream from her first aid kit.

The tabby sighed as Allura soothed the cream onto the wound, and Allura smiled gently up at them. After this, Allura wrapped the wound in gauze and secured it with medical tape, then sat back on her haunches.

"There! Now your leg should start to heal up in no time!" Allura went back to the bathroom and washed her hands, put away her first aid kit, and got out a crutch she had used before. She shrunk it down to be the correct height, and walked back out. 

A little bit of relief settled in her chest when she found that the tabby hadn't tried to move at all. After the little stunt they had pulled earlier, she wasn't sure if they'd be there or not.

"Okay," Allura clapped her hands together once as she said this, "Let's get some food in you, hm?"

The tabby perked up at the mention of food, and Allura laughed a little to herself. Allura moved around the kitchen and made a sandwich up for them, with some of the things she had harvested that afternoon. She handed the plate to the stranger on her couch, who took it and started eating quickly. Allura couldn't help but wonder when the last time they'd gotten some real food in them was.

Allura moved back to the kitchen and made herself a sandwich, and ate it while leaning against her counter. She watched as the tabby tore into the sandwich, and heard a few faint noises of contentment. They finished eating and looked up, catching Allura's eye and looking away shyly, which made her chuckle slightly.

Allura finished her sandwich then got out some water for the both of them, and sat down in front of the tabby. She laid her palms down onto their knees, which made them look to Allura with confusion in their eyes. 

Allura's voice came out soft as she said, "Can I at least have your name?"

The tabby looked away, something like guilt playing in their eyes. Allura sighed and got up, running her hand through her hair as she went to start cleaning up the kitchen.

"Pidge," the voice was so soft and timid that Allura barely caught it, but she spun around and saw that the tabby was looking up at her through their lashes.

Allura smiles and pads softly over to the tabby, _Pidge_ , and drops down onto her haunches again. "It's very nice to meet you, Pidge. I'm Allura."

Pidge gently extended their hand and Allura beamed before shaking it. "Likewise, Allura."

* * *

Through the next few hours, Allura was able to gently coax Pidge out of their shell, learning a lot about the small tabby cat that Allura could feel capturing her heart.

They were currently on Allura's porch and watching the sunset through the treeline, sitting on her swinging bench and nestled in a few blankets. The bench was big enough for them each to have their own sides, but their tails overlapped in the center.

Pidge finally finished laughing over a story Allura had told them, and looked back to Allura with a smile in their eyes. 

Pidge shifted a little so that they could look into Allura's eyes better. "So, how long have you been out here?"

Allura sighed and looked off into the horizon. "Well, as soon as I could leave my pack, I did. That was about 2 years ago, and I've been living in complete isolation for 1. My old pack will come by sometimes, namely my brother and his mate. They're so in love with each other, it's adorable. You have to meet them, they'd love you."

Allura turns to look at Pidge, who has a questioning look in their eyes. "Really? You think they'd like me?"

Allura laughed a little. "Of course! I don't think Lance could be mean to anyone even if he tried, and Keith is too smitten with him to do anything that would make him upset. Which includes being rude to strangers."

Pidge tilted their head and their ears went back just slightly in confusion. "Wait, you know Keith and Lance?"

Allura nodded. "Of course! Lance is my brother and Keith is his mate!"

"Lance is your brother?!" Pidge was becoming more worked up, and Allura didn't know what to do. "Lance never told me he had a sister!"

It was Allura's turn to send Pidge a confused look. "You know Lance?"

Pidge laughed and ran a hand through their unruly hair. "Yeah, yeah, he and Hunk are close friends of mine, and I've know Keith for forever. Why wouldn't Lance have mentioned you?"

Allura rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Well, I told him not to tell his friends about me. I quite enjoy living alone, and if all of his friends knew, I think the peace would be shattered."

"Ah, I get that." Pidge coughed slightly. "I'm sorry for breaking the peace, then."

Pidge looked away, and Allura made a small, comforting noise. "No, no you don't need to apologize. I actually like your presence in my home, and I wouldn't want you out there on your own anyways."

The tabby looked back and Allura smiled at them, making them smile back. They stayed in companionable silence for a few moments, but Allura was starting to fidget, wanting to ask Pidge about how they got hurt, but not knowing is now was the right time.

Pidge sighed and wiggled their tail under Allura's to get her attention. "I can tell there's something you wanna say, just spit it out."

Allura gently curled her tail back around Pidge's, making the smaller of the two hum slightly. "I just, I was wondering how you got hurt?"

Pidge looked down to where their leg was propped up on a stool, then sighed quietly. "Well, I just recently moved away from my pack. I was hunting one night, in my cat form, and a wolf ambushed me. As you can see, it got my leg really bad, and I didn't have enough energy to turn back into my human form. Luckily, something distracted the wolf and it ran off before it could kill me."

Allura reached over and cradling Pidge's hand in her own. "I'm glad."

Pidge squeezed Allura's hand and they kept up their idle chatter for a while. Allura was about to say something else when she noticed a shiver wrack through Pidge, and decided it was time for them to go inside. 

Allura got up and helped Pidge to their feet, then handed them the crutch and held the door open for them. Allura walked in after Pidge then went over to her dresser, pulling out an old sweatshirt and pair of shorts. Pidge hobbled along after her, and came to a spot about half a foot from Allura.

"Here," Allura handed the clothes to Pidge, "Go take a shower and change into these. I refuse to let you in my bed looking like you just rolled around in the mud for 2 hours."

Pidge laughed a little and thanked Allura, disappearing into the bathroom. Allura quickly changed into a baggy t-shirt and a pair of athletic shorts, then made sure her hair was still secured in its ponytail. 

Allura moved over to the center of the bedroom, where her bed was. She fixed it up and got out a few more pillows for Pidge. 

She was about to go and set up the couch for her to sleep on, when she got distracted by something.

Well, someone.

Pidge. She got distracted by Pidge.

Allura was lost in her own thoughts and didn't hear the shower shut off, so she wasn't able to mentally prepare herself for the sight of Pidge in her clothes. She turned around and squeaked, almost dropping the blanket she was carrying. The sweatshirt was _way_ too big on Pidge, with the sleeves covering their hands and one side of the neck slipping off their shoulder. The base of their tail was covered, with the rest flicking lazily side to side. The shorts went to their mid thigh, and Allura wasn't quite sure how the sweatshirt could be so big, but the shorts fit practically normally.

Pidge flushed and started hobbling over to the side of the bed, then gently lowered themself into it. Pidge sighed and buried their face in the pillow, laying on their front. Allura felt her heart warm at the fact that Pidge had let their guard down, and was trusting Allura enough to be in such a vulnerable position. Pidge took their glasses off their nose and put them on the ground beside the bed.

Pidge rolled over and was suddenly facing Allura, and then made a confused chirp when Allura didn't get into bed. Allura laughed a little, and moved to turn off the lights. She then got two glasses of water and placed them on her nightstand, then walked over to Pidge's side and moved their glasses from the floor. She also took the crutch and propped it up against the wall.

Pidge watched Allura the entire time, their tail flicking back and forth. Allura slid into her side facing Pidge, who shot a little smile over at her.

Allura returned the smile as she said, "Goodnight, Pidge."

Pidge hummed, "Night, 'Lura."

Allura smiled to herself as she turned over and listened to Pidge's breath evening out, feeling hers do the same.

* * *

Allura sucked in a breath through her nose as she woke up, sighing and snuggling into the warmth attached to her front. She paused when the warmth snuggled back.

Allura opened her eyes and found that she had flipped over during the night. Pidge had apparently taken this as an invitation, because they were pressed into her neck and clinging to her shirt.

She gently moved her arm from where it was trapped between them, and draped it over Pidge's waist. Pidge made a soft sort of hum, then began purring and nuzzled Allura's neck. Allura felt her face grow warm, and let the answering purr bubble out of her chest. She nudged her nose against Pidge's ear, then settled in to try and fall asleep once more. 

* * *

Allura woke up for the second time this morning, but there was no warmth for her to snuggle into. She opened her eyes and found that Pidge was no longer in bed, and their glasses and crutch were gone.

Making a mildly panicked noise, Allura sat up and looked around, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

She was about to get up and go look for them, when Pidge came out of the bathroom. Pidge's eyes widened at the expression on Allura's face, which she could only guess was mildly alarmed at best.

Pidge walked over and sat on the edge of floor, and reaches out to cup Allura's cheeks in her hands. "It's okay, I'm not gonna leave for a while, okay?"

Allura nodded and took a shaky breath, then laughed a little. Pidge's forefingers stroked over her cheekbones. "I'm sorry I'm so overbearing. It's just that you're the first company I've had in a while that I want to stay."

Pidge smiled at Allura and patted her cheek gently. "It's fine. I think it's kind of sweet, actually."

Allura flushed and Pidge cleared their throat, standing up and saying, "Well, I'm starving and have no idea where anything is in this house, so I would appreciate some help getting breakfast."

Allura laughed and climbed out of bed, stretching her arms over her head. Pidge moved over to the table Allura had in her kitchen, and sat down where they could see Allura making breakfast. 

"Omelettes good for you?" Allura looked back from her fridge to ask Pidge the question.

Pidge perked up and nodded enthusiastically, which made Allura laugh. 

They chatted the entire time Allura was making breakfast, learning random facts about each other. Allura finished the omelettes and placed them down on the table, then slid into the seat across from Pidge. She felt their legs press up against her own under the table, and was about to apologize when they were pressed there with a little more force.

"Woah," Allura looked up at Pidge, who smiled at her, "Your legs are really warm." 

Allura laughed a little and pressed against their legs gently, which made Pidge hum and start eating.

After they finish eating, Allura gently unwraps Pidge's leg and inspects it, extremely pleased to find that it's not infected and looks much better than when she found Pidge yesterday.

Allura rewraped Pidge's leg and stood up, grabbing their dirty plates and bringing them to her sink.

"So, once your leg is healed up, what're you gonna do?" Allura sends Pidge a look over her shoulder.

Pidge brings their hand up to rub the back of their neck. "I don't actually know. I don't have a place to stay, but I don't want to go back to my pack."

Allura put away the plates now that they were clean. "Y'know, you could stay with me for a while?"

Pidge went quiet behind her, so Allura turned around and found Pidge looking at her with disbelief. "Really? Your serious?"

Allura nodded. "I mean, I like having you around. I'd love if you stayed."

Pidge's face broke into a wide smile that made Allura's heart flutter, and they got up to try and hug Allura. And forgot about their leg.

Pidge let out a pained yelp, and Allura rushed over to catch them by their waist before they could fall. Allura started making comforting chirp noises to try and calm then down, which made them slightly melt into Allura. Allura wrapped her arms completely around Pidge, supporting most of their weight so they didn't hurt their leg again. Allura leaned down a bit, which allowed Pidge to wrap their arms around her neck and pull them even closer together. 

Pidge pulled back just slightly, and said softly, "Thank you for letting me stay. I really appreciate it."

Allura smiled and nuzzled her nose into Pidge's hair. "No problem."

They gently eased apart from one another, Allura lowering Pidge back down to the chair. "I have to go take care of my plants, but feel free to make yourself at home."

Pidge nodded and waved at Allura as she slipped on her shoes and walked out onto her porch.

* * *

Allura walked in and wiped some of the sweat off her forehead. The sun had been beating down on her, and it had taken her almost half an hour to finish watering everything. 

She slipped off her shoes and looked around, not seeing Pidge. She walked into her bedroom and found Pidge buried in her side of the bed reading a book, which makes her laugh under her breath.

Pidge popped up from under the covers and smiled at Allura, watching as she grabbed a bottle of water.

"Can you toss one over here?" Pidge asked as they sat up a bit. 

Allura looked over and grabbed another bottle, then threw it over to Pidge. Allura heard a mumbled 'thanks' before Pidge was buried in the blankets once more. Allura chuckled and grabbed some fresh clothes, then headed over to her bathroom and closed the door. 

She showered quickly, washing her hair and wrapping it up in a towel. She put on her clean shorts and fitted tank top, then cracked the door to the bathroom open and unwrapped her hair. Allura got out her blow dryer and started working on her hair, mentally preparing herself for how long this was going to take.

She was only about five minutes in when the door creaked open, and she turned to watch Pidge pad in, with a shy look on their face.

"What's up?" Allura turned off the hair dryer so she could hear Pidge's response.

"Well..." Pidge trailed off and looked up at Allura through their eyelashes, "I was wondering if I could help you with your hair?"

Allura made a noise of surprise, but her face quickly melted into a smile. "Course you can! I'd love the help. Let me go get something for you to sit on."

Pidge nodded and moved into the bathroom while Allura grabbed a stool. She brought them back and sat down on the chair, then watched in the mirror as Pidge climbed onto the stool. It put them about a foot a head above Allura, and allowed them to easily dry her hair. 

Allura handed Pidge the blow-dryer and closed her eyes as she felt Pidge's fingers trail through her hair. The dryer started up and Pidge gently dried her hair as to not cause Allura any pain, and finished much faster than Allura would have. 

After Pidge was done, they put the hairdryer down and ran their fingers through Allura's hair, mesmerized at how soft it was. They trailed their fingers up and brushed the base of Allura's ears, making a purr rumble out of Allura. Pidge laughed gently and continued to pet her ears, making Allura melt beneath their hands.

After a few minutes of this, Pidge cleared their throat and said, "As much fun as this is, my leg is actually starting to throb."

Allura turned around and nodded, standing up and shaking out her stiff limbs. Allura looked down at Pidge and smirked. "Don't scream."

Pidge was about to ask what she meant, when Allura wrapped her arms around their waist and under their legs, lifting them up bridal style. Pidge squeaked at first, then laughed giddily as they wrapped their arms around Allura's neck and allowed her to carry them to the bed.

Allura laid Pidge in the middle of the bed and went to get her first aid kit, then came back and sat down at Pidge's feet. She took the bandages off of Pidge's leg and reapplied the ointment from before wrapping their leg with clean gauze. 

Allura put the bandages to the side, and looked up to find Pidge staring down at her with a pink flush on their face. Allura slowly climbed up the bed until she was hovering directly over Pidge, and brought up a hand to ease their hair back from their face. Pidge reached up and wrapped their hand around Allura's neck, and pulled her down until their lips connected. Allura sighed and placed her hand on Pidge's waist, bracing her weight on the other one. Pidge wrapped both arms around Allura's neck and pulled her down, kissing her softly and sighing through their nose.

Allura pulled away and watched as Pidge's eyes fluttered open, making Allura smile and nudge their noses together. She then flopped down next to Pidge on the bed, and Pidge didn't hesitate to turn and wrap their arms around Allura. Allura returned the gesture and tangled their legs together.

Pidge leaned up suddenly and planted a kiss on top of Allura's nose, which made her scrunch it up. "Thank you, for everything. You saved my life."

Allura smiled and pulled Pidge back down the kissed the top of their head. "Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this. I know it's a little different from what I usually write, but these two deserve the world. Thanks for reading, bye peoples!


End file.
